1. Field of the Invention
A boat anchor comprising a weighted rigid body member in combination with at least one substantially flexible anchoring element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous boat anchors have been designed to minimize fouling problems of weeds, dragging of the anchor and inability to release the anchor from foreign objects such as rocks and ledges. Generally, such anchors used with small watercraft comprise a central shaft having a dish-shaped bottom portion. Unfortunately, such anchors are only partially successful since they often drag along the bottom of the body of water on which the watercraft is located. In addition such anchors can become lodged between rocks or the like, making it difficult to retrieve from the bottom of the body of water.
Grapnel anchors have also been widely used for anchoring such smaller watercraft. Anchor dragging is not so prevalent since the flukes thereof generally engage or hook onto foreign objects at the bottom more readily than the dish-shaped bottom of the anchor. However, the grappling or hooking action of the latter type of anchor often presents problems since the anchor is not easily dislodged from hooking engagement with various foreign objects at the bottom. Moreover, it will be appreciated that the flukes of such anchors are normally exposed and may cause damage to the watercraft hull dropped against the hull. In addition such anchors generally require substantial space during storage and transportation.
To overcome the problems of fouling, a number of complicated spring action or weighted members anchors have been developed. Generally such anchors are expensive to manufacture and given to operational malfunctions.
Thus there is a need for an inexpensive boat anchor configured to minimize the possibility of anchor fouling.